ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Judge Advocate General (Agency)
The Judge Advocate General, also known as JAG is the United States legal branch for the Armed Forces of the United States. Members of JAG are often tasked with prosecuting or defending members of the United States Navy, Marine Corps or Air Force who have been charged with various crimes including drug smuggling and even murder. The agency, NCIS whose agents investigate crimes concerning members of the United States military has had some dealings with JAG over the years. In the JAG universe, the JAG Headquarters is located in Falls Church, Virginia. A * A.J. Chegwidden- A former Navy SEAL and an Admiral who became the head of the JAG staff during Season 2 of the JAG TV series. Held the position for six or seven years before retiring at the start of Season 10 of JAG. Despite gruff and hard-nosed, he occasionally displayed a softer side to the JAG team. B * Bud Roberts Jr- A prosecutor and Navy Lieutenant Commander with JAG, Bud is a lawyer assigned to protect or defend any Marines who are being accused of committing various crimes. Is married to fellow JAG officer, Lieutenant Harriet Sims. Bud later lost his leg after stepping on a landmine in the JAG Season 8 episode, "Critical Condition" but despite the best efforts of the doctors, they couldn't save his right leg, resulting in Bud losing it. Later returned to active duty. C * Faith Coleman- A Lieutenant Commander with JAG who successfully defended Harmon Rabb when he was accused of murder. In addition to appearing on "JAG", she also appeared on the spin-off series, "NCIS". * Jennifer Coates- A Petty Officer with JAG. Following Jason Tiner's departure from JAG, Coates eventually became the JAG General's personal assistant. J * Jack McBurney- A Major in the United States Marine Corps who was tasked with prosecuting Commander Harmon Rabb who was on trial, having been accused of killing Lt. Loren Singer. * Judge- A JAG officer who presided over the trial concerning Commander Harmon Rabb who was accused of murdering Lt. Loren Singer. L * Theodore Lindsey- A disgraced JAG Commander who is also responsible for the death of Lieutenant Loren Singer. M * Tracy Manetti- A Lt. Commander with JAG. * Sarah MacKenzie- An Officer with JAG and a Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel with the United States Marine Corps who later became Commander Harmon Rabb's fiancee. P *Nora Patel- A JAG officer and a Lieutenant in the United States Navy who appeared in the NCIS Season 10 episode, Lost at Sea (episode). R * Harmon Rabb- A Navy Commander with JAG and according to NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, one of the most skilled lawyers that JAG has as its disposal. Was originally suspected of killing Lieutenant Loren Singer although NCIS Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Vivian Blackadder later discovered that Rabb had been framed for the killing which resulted in Harm being released without charge. Harm eventually got engaged to fellow JAG officer, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. S * Loren Singer- A former JAG officer who her own JAG colleagues disliked and later grew to hate given Singer's own desire to further her career at the expense of those around her. After leaving JAG for good, Singer was murdered at the hands of Theodore Lindsey who later attempted to frame Harmon Rabb for the crime. An autopsy by NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard later found that Singer had been pregnant and that if she hadn't been killed, Singer would have ended up giving birth to a baby girl. T * Jason Tiner- An Officer who was also A.J Chegwidden's assistant, Tiner was also in the process of graduating from law school. Departed JAG before or after Chegwidden retired and Tiner was later replaced by Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. * Sturgis Turner- An Officer with JAG. Following A.J Chegwidden's retirement, Turner later became Acting JAG before stepping down after Marine Major General Gordon "Biff" Cresswell joined the JAG team as the permanent JAG. Category:Federal Agencies